Always
by Ivythornsword
Summary: It's the new years after the tv series. Tohru has a dream about her mom. Thinking she's alone she cries. To her surprise Kyo was there and the story continues to show a nice new years day. Bad at summeries. Please RR. Rated T for light cussing. One shot.


Always 

This is the New Years after the TV series

Tohru walked downstairs. She had had a dream of her mother. She sat down at the table with a cup of ice tea from the previous night.

_Mom I miss you so much._ Tohru 's eyes began to water. This happened rarely, but there were times when she really her loss.

She rested her head in her arms and cried.

"Hey! You could have said you were upset you know." Kyo said appearing out of nowhere. He put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Kyo, I thought you were going to.."

"They never accept me so hell would freeze over before I had fun at that house." Kyo tensed as more tears fell down, Tohru 's face. "So what's wrong?"

"Wrong! Nothings wrong. Something got caught in my..."

"Just tell me!" He started to yell, but then he calmed himself. "I didn't mean to yell...I just...DAMN IT! I don't like to see you cry, ok."

Tohru blushed and looked down. "I miss her sometimes. Especially on holidays. She used to always smile and do something funny, but she can't anymore because she's...she's gone."Tohru started crying even harder. Kyo felt his heart break. He had lost his mother to and on a level blamed himself.

"You could have something instead of smiling all the damn time. Nobody can possibly be happy every second of every day, you know."

"I'm sor.." Her apology was muffled when Kyo pulled her close so that he wouldn't transform, but Tohru could cry on his shoulder.

"It's ok to cry." Kyo said a bit nervously.

She grasped his arm and allowed the tears to freely fall.

"Thanks." Tohru sniffed as Kyo wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. He smiled.

"Yeah. It was nothing."

Tohru smiled pulling herself together. Shigure and Yuki would be at Sohma house until the 3rd. Tohru thought everyone would have gone, but Kyo had stayed.

"Well since it's just the two of us for a couple days, why don't we go out to eat?"

"Sure."

The two went to a small restaurant and ordered pancakes.

"You know it's nice to finally have some time together."

"Huh?"

Tohru blushed. "Well. Since you go to the dojo a lot I got to spend time with Yuki and Shigure. Outside of Shigure's house and school I don't really see you well...I mean..hm."

"Yeah, it's nice I don't have to listen to the damn rat insulting me and that dog's comments"  
A sweat drop appeared above Tohru's head.

"You don't like Shigure's house, huh?"

"That's not what I meant. I meant that.. Well...I like it when it's just you and me." His face turned crimson.

Tohru smiled. She felt really happy.

After dinner the two went for a walk. Hardly a soul was in sight.

"It's like a ghost town. Kind of scary, you know?" Tohru said with comically swirly eyes.

"New years carnival."

"Huh?"

"My mom went there often, but was to ashamed to take me."

"You want to go?" Kyo glanced down.

"I guess."

Tohru smiled and took his hand as they walked to the carnival. "Fire works and nature walk, sounds like fun."

"I guess." Was Kyo's simple reply.  
"Two tickets please." Tohru smiled at the man who was selling tickets behind a counter.

After handed the tickets Tohru's eyes locked to a very large roller coaster.

"Let's go on that!"

Kyo looked way up. "Hell no! Why would I ..." Tohru was already wandering to the line. He sighed and followed. They didn't even have to wait. They got the last cart.

When they were strapped in Kyo began to sweat nervously. Tohru looked over to Kyo. "I'm sorry, do you not like roller coasters."

"I d..." He was cut off as the coaster jerked forward and then sped off.

He clutched the bar in front of him for dear life. Tohru laughed and others screamed as the coaster turned and made loops then came to a stop.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"I thought I was going to die!" The two got off. "I guess it wasn't so bad."

"Want to go again?"

"No!" The two laughed and went on other rides.

7 pm

"We go a half hour before the fire works. One more ride?"

"Sure"

Tohru led him to the Ferris wheel and they took there seats.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah."Kyo smiled as the Ferris wheel began. " You know. This is the best New Years I ever had."

"Really?"

"I never thought someone would want to be with me especially after living at Sohma House." Kyo's eyes began to water. Tohru took his hand remembering everything he had told her about his mom. "Thank you for accepting me."

Tohru smiled sweetly. "Thank you for being here. You're a great person, Kyo." The ride came to a stop and the two left hand in hand toward the path to the fire works.

The path lead to a pond where fireworks reflected off the pond and shot into the night sky.

"Isn't this wonderful?"

"Yeah." Tohru hugged him. She held a cat in her arms and nobody noticed. "Sorry." She said scooping up his cloths.

"It's ok." After the fire works came to a stop. Kyo said that they should go.

When they got home Tohru set him down in the living room and then went to make some New Years cakes.

Kyo walked in. "What the.."

"New Years Cakes. Here."

"That's ok, I'll get my own." Kyo blushed as he picked one up off the tray.

"Do you like it?"

"It's alright."

Tohru smiled and stepped outside. "Wow!"

_Oh mom. It's like your smiling down on me_.

Tohru took a seat and gazed up at a meteor shower. Kyo sat beside her. "They're nice."

"Yes." Tohru agreed smiling up at the blushing Kyo.

"I...I..." He tensed. "Damn it!"

"What?" Tohru asked curiously.

"I love...you. There I said it. You probably hate me now, but..."

"No. Not at all I love you very much." She smiled as her face turned crimson.

"Really?"

" Yeah. I was afraid you'd think I was.." He kissed her and her blush deepened. "Thank you."

"You..I.ah.." Tohru kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there awhile until Tohru got chilled and began to shiver. "You trying to catch a cold or something?"

"No." They went inside.

"Kyo.. Do you think...um"

"What?"

"Could we do this again sometime? I like spending time with you. Not that I don't like spending time with the others it's just..."

"Relax. I know whatcha mean. I'll always be there when you want to hang out or something, alright?"

"Always?"

"Yeah. Always." Kyo smiled.

Tohru hugged him.

_I'm so happy mom. No matter when I need someone there for me I can go to Kyo for comfort..._

"Damn it! I should have known that would happen."

Tohru laughed. _Always._


End file.
